LovePlay Arc
by Princess Sin
Summary: The boys of Weiss drops by to pay Schwartz a visit.
1. Chapter 1 You Make My Dream Come True

LovePlay Arc

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters of Weiss.**

**One: You Make My Dream Come true**

"Well Omi, did you get it?" asked Aya standing behind the chair as the young blond clicked away at his computer.

"But of course," Omi said turning slightly in his chair to smile up at his  
friend. He struck one key and the bank account of Schwartz were displayed to everyone.

"Did he get it?" asked Yohji as he and Ken hurried down the stairs to stand  
beside their friends.

Omi scoffed. "Why do you people keep saying such an awful thing?"

Yohji leaned over his shoulder and smiled. "Ooh, you are a genius. I'm sorry  
for doubting you."

"So, this is all the money in their account?" asked Ken looking at the screen  
and he whistled to himself. "Those bastards got some serious cash flow going  
here."

"I know." Omi turned around to face the screen once again and began clicking  
the keys. "That's nothing. Check out their accounts in Switzerland."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at the figures and all the different names on the accounts. "Where in the hell did they get that kind of money?" asked Yohji.

"According to what Nagi told me, Crawford gotten Nagi to raid some of Esset's  
accounts before they went belly up," said Omi turning to face them. "What you are seeing are years of Bradley skimming money out of Esset's accounts."

"There must be millions of dollars there," said Ken awestrucked.

"They have just under one hundred million." Omi stated matter of factly.

"Now, are we all in agreement?" asked Aya turning to face the others.

Everyone looked at Ken.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Ken became flustered.

"Well, you're the only one who had doubts," said Yohji leaning against  
the wall.

"Of course I have doubts. When they find out we were. . ." Ken started to  
say but Omi cut him off.

"They're not going to find out," said Omi reassuringly. "Besides it's not like they won't be getting their money back. I will put it in a safe place and return it afterwards."

"I wish I had your confidence," countered Ken worried. "They have a precog."

"We will be fine Kenken," said Yohji throwing his arm around the younger  
man's neck and pulling him close. "If that was the case Bradley would have  
seen our little plan months ago and stopped us."

"I understand but this is too easy. Suppose they put in a security code to  
protect their assets."

"Ken this is the bank. It was a snap to break into their  
system," said Omi, "but little Nagi had placed a bug around their account  
to prevent anyone from getting in. Nagi is good, very good, but I'm better."  
Omi smiled smugly. "There's not a system around that I can't get into."

"Well Ken, are you in or out?" asked Aya.

"You know I'll back you guys all the way. I just want to state for the record  
that if they find out that we are the ones that did this. They will kill us," said  
Ken.

"Your concern is duly noted," said Yohji smiling and grounding his knuckles into the top of the brunette's head.

"Do it Omi. Toall of theaccounts," said Aya.

"Your wish is my command," said Omi giggling as he cleaned out both  
of Schwartz's accounts. "Oops, there goes their Switzerland accounts."

"We are so bad," said Yohji grinning. "So, have they left for their weekend  
trip to that resort up in Hokkaido?"

"Two hours ago," said Aya. "It will be night by the time we arrive at the resort."

"Hurry up chibi, we're going to be late if you don't hurry it up," Yohji placed  
him in a strangle hold.

"I'm almost done, Yohji-kun." And with a few quick strokes of the keys, it was  
over. "Done."

Aya nodded his head. "Let's go."

xxxxx

"Where are you off to Nagi?" asked Crawford. He was dressed in a plain white  
shirt and a pair of dark blue slacks. The sound of doors opening  
made the two Schwartz members turned around to see the remaining  
members walk out of their rooms. "And where do you two think you are  
going?"

"I don't know about the rest of you but I am going to get a nice relaxing  
massage before I turn in for the night," said Schuldig smirking. "Want to  
join me?"

Crawford rolled his eyes in disgust.

"I'm going to the gym," said Farfarello.

"I'm going to take a swim in the heated pool," said Nagi excited.

"What about dinner?" Crawford asked narrowing his eyes at the men. "Have  
any of you eaten yet?"

"I ate in my room," said Schuldig.

"I'll get something later on," said Nagi dancing from foot to foot.

"Not hungry," said Farfarello. "Can we go now? I'm wasting time here talking  
to you."

Crawford growled and waved a hand dismissing them. "Go on, get out of here. I'd hate to ruin your fun."

Nagi and Farfarello ran off while Schuldig stood watching his leader.

"Well, aren't you going to go have your massage," Crawford said crossed.

"Bradley, do you think we should have. . ."

"NO!" the American growled and stomped away.

Schuldig shrugged his shoulders and went to have that massage.

xxxxx

Schuldig walked into the room and the young masseuse bowed as he  
entered. She helped him to take off his robe. Clutching the towel around  
his hips, he stretched out on the table. Then she disappeared into another  
room and returned rolling out a table with an assortment of massage  
oils.

"We have an assortment of oils. There is strawberry, coconut, honey,  
rose, mint, cinnamon and regular," said the masseuse.

Schuldig smiled. "Honey, of course." He wished Yohji were there. The  
Japanese man tasted like honey when he kisses him.

She removed the top from the bottle, poured the oil in her palm, and began to massage the oil into his skin. She rubbed and stroked the  
oil with deftly fingers across his shoulders, down his arms and down  
to the small of his back.

Schuldig closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. Then the soothing  
stroke of her hands ceased. "Mmmm, don't stop, mein Suss," moaned  
Schuldig.

Suddenly, he felt fingers at the base of his neck. He groaned as her thumbs  
dug into his neck at the base of his spine. Then her hands moved to his shoulders. The German grunted and bit his bottom lip as her hands knead  
his tense muscles into relaxing. Her hands moved down stroking and  
caressing his back.

Schuldig moans and sighs in complete relaxation as his arms hung limply

over the side of the table. Then the hands moved away from his body  
once again. "Mmmm, no, more." Suddenly, he felt something cold and  
metal clamp around his wrists. His eyes opened to stare into a pair of  
impishly smiling jade green eyes.

"Yohji," Schuldig said shocked to see the Japanese man. He tried to move his arms but they were handcuffed to the table. "What the hell . . . What is the meaning of this Kudou?"

"You look so delicious lying there cuffed to the table," Yohji said smiling.  
"I could just take what I want from you and there is nothing you could do about it."

"You think so," Schuldig smirked at Yohji. The German stretched his  
power out and wrapped it around Yohji's mind. "Now geliebt, release me  
from these handcuffs," the blond's eyes fogged over as the German's power took control.

Yohji's hand slipped into the pocket of the robe he was wearing and took  
out a long gold chain with a small key dangling from it. He placed the key in the keyhole and stopped.

"Go on and unlock it," said Schuldig irritated.

Yohji blink once and smiled at the man. Schuldig gasped in shock as he felt a mental shield slamming down and he were slam back into his own mind. The German looked up at Yohji in slack jaw shock.

"Surprise. Bet you didn't know I could do that. Put up a mental shield." Yohji  
laughed at the startled German and place the chain with the key around his neck. "We all can do that. We've alwaysbeen able todo that. We just didn't want to. Kritiker already knew about  
psychics and they put us through rigorous training to prepare for the  
day when you and the others would arrive. Although there wasn't much  
we could do about Brad and Nagi. However, we knew our thoughts were  
safe from you. Most of the time I just let you read my thoughts  
for curtsey sake. It was fun letting you think you were getting the best of us."

"You're lying," said Schuldig gritting his teeth.

"You think so." Yohji tilted his head to the side in thought. "Why don't  
you give it a try?"

Schuldig did just that but there was that mental shield blocking his  
path. Try as he might, the German could not break through Yohji's  
very impressive shields. Schuldig was amazed.

"I use to wonder why they put us through that particular training, but when you and the others arrived. It all made sense."

Schuldig couldn't help but to stare at the Japanese man in utter shock.

"Close your mouth, Schu, you're catching flies."

Without thinking, Schuldig closed his mouth. He became angry with himself  
for staring like an idiot. "What are you doing here, Kudou?"

"For a nice rest," said Yohji. "Why do you look so angry? You don't own  
this resort, Schu. Therefore, we can go wherever we want. It is a free country."

Schuldig thought about it for a minute. It could just be a coincident that  
he is there. People do come to the resort to relax and who would need to relax more than an assassin. He was pull from his thoughts immediately when Yohji stood up.

Yohji untied the knot in his robe and let it slid down his arms. Schuldig  
stared in awe at the tan, lanky man standing before him naked with only a  
green ribbon tied around his neck in a bow and the key to the handcuff. He was quite a remarkable sight. Schuldig felt himself become hard as he watched Yohji's erection stare him in the face. Licking dry lips, he was  
eager to taste the blond.

"Yohji," Schuldig husked.

"Yes, Schu."

"Come closer." The German lick his lips again.

Yohji smiled and slipped a finger into Schuldig's mouth. The German licked  
and sucked the finger tasting the honey massage oil on the blond's finger.  
Yohji moaned, as his finger was suck deep into the other's hot, wet mouth.

"Yohji, come closer. I want to suck your cock." He continued to suck, lick  
and nip at the finger.

Yohji could see the passion burning in the depth of the German's emerald colored  
eyes. Yohji removed his finger and replaced it with his erection. Schuldig  
moaned happily as the blond thrust his cock in and out of the red head's mouth.

"No, don't," gasped Schuldig as Yohji removed his cock from his hungry  
mouth.

"Now Schu, I'm going to treat you to a nice massage." Yohji went to the cart, picked up the honey scented massage oil, and poured the entire content onto the German's back. Tossing the towel from over his butt, Yohji picked up three of the bottles of oil and poured them all over Schuldig's body.

The mixture of the different scents was intoxicating as Schuldig moaned  
clutching at the legs of the table. Then Yohji's hands was at his shoulders  
knead and rubbing the German's newly tense muscles. Then he moved  
down spreading the oil all over the Telepath's body, moving up and down  
his spine, down his arms, over his butt, down his legs and over his feet.  
His hands returned to Schuldig's ass and slipped in between the tight  
crevice. The Telepath groan as the blond's long fingers stroked the  
puckered flesh to his anus.

Schuldig pushed back wanting the fingers to slip inside him and he nearly wept when Yohji took those skilled digits away to go back to massaging his back.

Schuldig squirmed beneath Yohji's fingers. He moaned as the Japanese  
man raked his nails up and down the length of his body. Schuldig could feel himself hardened underneath his body. It was quite uncomfortable since he was lying on his stomach and his cock was beneath him. He  
raised his ass off the table as though to offer himself to his lover. His breathing became rapid as he groans Yohji's name.

Yohji slapped the Telepath across the rear and smiled as he heard the  
other whimper. "Now," said Yohji as he continued to stroke the German's  
ass, "I'm going to uncuff one of your hands and I want you to turn over on  
your back. Okay. But be warned, if you try anything I will stop."

Schuldig only nodded his head as his breathing began to slow down a  
bit. Yohji undid one arm and the German turned on his back. It was very uncomfortable since the other arm was twisted. Once Yohji had secured the German's arm to the table, he quickly undid the other handcuff. Schuldig breathed a sigh of relief to have his arm out of that  
uncomfortable position. Yohji immediately began to massage the sore  
arm.

"How does that feel?" asked Yohji.

"Wonderful," sighed the German closing his eyes.

Handcuffing Schuldig's arm back to the table, Yohji picked up the remaining three bottles of oils and poured them one at a time over Schuldig's chest, down his stomach and over his erection. "Are you ready to have some fun, my little Schuschu?" Yohji straddled the Germans across his thighs and lay down on top of him. He nipped and sucked Schuldig on the lips as he slowly began to rub his entire body against the Telepath's  
body.

Schuldig arched his back off the table and moaned as slick flesh  
rub against slick flesh. His skin became hot and tingled incredibly from  
the friction and the oil. The different aromas fused with his senses  
making him call out Yohji's name huskily.

Yohji continued to stroke his slick body against the hardened length  
of the German Telepath. He smiled in triumph, as Schuldig's husky  
cry of his name was a plea for Yohji to take him. He so enjoy tormenting the Telepath this way. He pressed his lips against Schuldig's and groaned into the other's mouth. Then his mouth  
slowly moved down to the Telepath's neck. Yohji bit and sucked at  
the spot until a dark bruise appeared there. His lips moved further  
down leaving a hot, wet trail across his chest. Schuldig cried out  
as the blond closed his mouth over one taunt nipple.

"Yohji" Schuldig said straining to get the words out. "Oh hell, stop this  
and release my arms." He tugged against the handcuffs.

"No, I think I like having you submissive to me," Yohji said smiling wickedly at the German. Then he began to rub his hardened length against the German's cock. Schuldig began to move against him wanting to  
keep the friction going.

Yohji got on his knees between Schuldig's thighs. Brushing the sweat  
dampened hair from his face; Yohji lowered his mouth onto the German's  
arousal. Schuldig groaned and thrust his hips upward ramming his cock  
into the blond's hot, hungry mouth. Yohji had to press his hands against  
the German's thighs to hold him down. Yohji's tongue wrapped around  
Schuldig's cock and pulled it deep into his throat. Then Yohji rubbed  
two fingers against the sensitive flesh around the Germans ass. He  
smiled when he heard the other whimper from the contact.

Slick from the oil that Yohji had already poured over him. Slowly,  
Yohji pushed two fingers in. Schuldig tugged violently at the  
handcuff wanting to be free, wanting to run his fingers through those soft  
blond, wavy tresses. Wanting so badly to fuck that damn Kudou into the  
table. Yohji ignored his pleas and continued to suck the hot throbbing  
arousal while his fingers continued to fuck the German.

Schuldig felt his body tightened as the pressure began to build at the  
base of his cock. And with one final thrust, the Telepath exploded in  
Yohji's mouth releasing his seeds deep into the other's throat. Raising  
his head, Yohji smiled down at his lover never ceasing the movement of his fingers and licked his lips.

"Mmmm, that was good," Schuldig heard Yohji say through the haze  
that clouded his mind. "But I'm not through yet. You look so delicious  
lying there covered in sweat and oil. I just want to eat you up."

"Yohji." Was all the German could muster up the strength to say as he  
gulped in deep breaths of air.

"Feels good. Doesn't it." Yohji smiled down seductively at the German. "Now  
you know what I feel when I let you fuck me. And I do so enjoy letting  
you fuck me Schu. Now, shall we conclude our business."

Schuldig groan in disapproval as Yohji removed his fingers. He gasped  
and cried out when he felt something much harder force its way into his  
tight opening. His back arched off the table as Yohji buried himself deep  
inside the Telepath. Yanking the key from around his neck,  
Yohji unlocked one arm and then he undid the other. Schuldig  
immediately wrapped his arms around Yohji's neck and his legs around  
Yohji's waist. Yohji wrapped his arms around Schuldig's back pulling him  
up and sitting back on his legs. They stayed in that position for a while  
before Yohji grabbed the other by the hips.

Schuldig took a deep breath and began to impale himself on Yohji's hard cock. His breathing was heavy as he rocked back and forth, and up and down on the blond's erection. Yohji moaned as  
the muscles around his cock tightened. His dug his nails deep into the flesh of Schuldig's thighs and began to pound himself into the German.

Schuldig felt himself harden again as his cock was trapped between  
both of their bodies giving him the friction he need to relieve himself. His  
arms tightened around Yohji's neck as he sunk his teeth into the blond's  
neck muffling the scream that came from him when he climaxed. With  
a few more deep thrust, Yohji flowed deep inside his lover.

Slowly the German unclenched his teeth from Yohji's neck. His teeth  
had broken the skin and tiny droplets of blood trickled from the  
marks. Schuldig lapped at the blood tasting its saltiness mixed with the  
massage oil. His arms and legs loosened from around Yohji as the  
Japanese man lowered Schuldig down to the table. He gently kissed  
the corner of the Telepath's mouth. Then he untied the ribbon from  
around his neck and tied it around Schuldig's neck.

"What are you doing?" Schuldig asked drowsily. His lids closed halfway  
as he watched Yohji hop off the table, pick up the towel that he had  
and wiped the signs of their recent lovemaking from their bodies.

Yohji smiled. "Staking claim on my property. You stay here and rest,  
my sweet." He picked up Schuldig's robe and placed it over the German's  
sated body. "I'll see you again, okay." He pressed his lips against  
Schuldig's in a gentle kiss.

"Tomorrow, I hope," he said sleepily and yawned. "I'm going to do you  
next." As soon as the words left his lips, Schuldig was asleep.

Yohji snickered to himself as he ran his fingers through the mass of  
soft, red hair. "I wonder how the others are doing?"


	2. Chapter 2 Just Want To Be With You

LovePlay Arc

Two: Just Want To Be With You

Upon entering the dinning area Bradley stopped in the doorway to stare into the empty room. He frowned and began to wonder where the hell everyone was. Every since they arrived at the Shinobu Resort

they had yet to see any other guests. For that matter, he hasn't seen many staff members either. The few he did see were mainly something of a skeleton crew. He found it strange that there were no guests, except

for him and his people, and hardly any staff at the exclusive resort. He would have thought that it would be packed this time of year with people from all over the world. The reputation of the Shinobu Resort is well

known especially among the wealthier. Bradley shrugged. Maybe they're having a late season and people will arrive later on. Oh well, too bad, he would have loved to talk business with some prospective clients. He sighed as he entered the room. "It's just as well. Schuldig would have killed me if I tried drumming up business while we are supposed to be on rest leave."

The room had a huge mural painted on the ceiling of a snowcapped mountain and a tranquil little village nestles beneath it. It was quite captivating. He glanced around the room and frowned as all the tables were pushed back against the wall except for one. In the center of the room were a single table and two pillars stood on either side of the table with flowering vines twining around it. As he neared the table, he frowned. Where those . . . Manacles hanging from the colonnades. Yes, it was. Bradley's eyes widened. The rumors he heard about this place was true. It certainly did cater to the unusual appetites of their wealthy patrons. He had heard that one time the resort had a wild, kinky party by request of a politician. Guess the rumors were true.

As he sat down at the table, a waiter came out of the kitchen with a menu. He greeted Bradley and handed the American the thick menu. Bradley opened it a there were a variety of food from all over the world. The American looked impressed. They must have a legion of chefs from all over the world. He checked the French menu and gagged. Screwing up his face as he saw the escargot the American may think of himself as a snob, call a spade a spade, but he just couldn't see how anybody could intentionally eat snails. Just thinking about the slimy little buggers made his skin crawl and he turned back to the American page. Well, it has been a long time since he has eaten anything American. So, why not. Since the other members of his group weren't there, he didn't have much of an appetite. So, he just ordered the smoke salmon and a bottle of their most expensive red wine.

"Excuse me," said Bradley stopping the waiter before he could leave, "but why is this place so empty. I would have thought that it would be packed this time of year."

"Yes sir, it usually is, but one of our wealthy clients wanted the place all to himself just for tonight," said the waiter obviously glad to be telling someone else about the rich person. "I hope me and my group isn't intruding?"

"Oh no sir, when the management told the guest about the mistaken booking the man just said it was all right and to just let you stay."

"Well, that was very kind of him," said the American thinking he just maybe able to talk a little shop after all. "Will I be able to meet this person and thank him for letting us stay?"

"I'm not sure. The guest is rather private. No one has seen him since he first arrived here at the resort," said the waiter. He bowed to Bradley and went back to the kitchen to put in his order.

The waiter returned shortly with a bottle of wine and a glass. He placed the glass on the table and poured a small amount. Bradley swirled the wine around in the glass and tasted. "Excellent." The waiter poured more and placed the bottle on the table. He bowed and excused himself.

It was an excellent wine. Bradley down the wine and poured himself another glass. His mind went back to the argument he and Aya had about him stealing their client. It was rather ridiculous. I mean if they can't get the job done. The client has the right to get someone else who can. And I guess it doesn't hurt to take the job at half the pay of the competition. They really didn't need money all that much not since they have that big fat bank accounts in Switzerland that no one knows about except for him and Nagi. He poured himself another glass of wine. If Schuldig ever found out about the account in Switzerland the lazy bum would probably sit around the house all day doing nothing.

Or may be he would just up and leave, a dark little voice in his head chirped. The fool would be broke within the week. No, he definitely can't let Schuldig know about the account in Switzerland. As for

Farfarello, he really doesn't care one way or another. Whether he's a bodyguard or an assassin money doesn't matter to him. In a way, he hasn't changed at least he hasn't changed in the sense that he

has no love of money. Since the doctor put him on the new medication

It's so weird to see Farfarello normal and . . . Sane all the time. To show

you how scary it is, the once insane Irishman went to a plastic surgeon

to have the scars removed from his face and he's gotten a fake eye to boot.

Bizarre how over the course of three years since Esset's downfall how

we all have changed. Even Weiss. In the beginning we would have gladly

slit each other's throats, but now . . . God things are so strange between

us. Sometimes I have to just stop and think about it. Omi and Nagi was the first to pair up. It was so cute watching the two of them until

all their little sweet, syrupy puppy love talk started to turn his

stomach. Then Schuldig started stalking Yohji. The blond didn't like it

much when he realized that the German was the reason he wasn't 'scoring' with the ladies, or the men for that matter. And after Yohji

thoroughly kicked the crap out of Schu, he agreed to go out on a date

with him, and as they say, the rest is history.

But by far the weirdest, strangest pairing was Farfarello and Ken. I mean

who would have thought it. Once the Irishman got on his medication, it

seems that he has a taste for soccer. The two of them met at a kids'

soccer game and every Thursday night they meet up to go to a game

together. Nagi teased him once saying that Farf was getting the

plastic surgery so he could look good for Ken. Farfarello countered by telling the boy he should go on a diet before Omi decides to find himself a slimmer boyfriend. Nagi being a teenager with teenage

problems ran out of the room crying.

Bradley down the last of the wine in his glass and poured another as his

thoughts turned to the red head Abyssinian. That smug, arrogant,

son of bitch. I still don't know what drove me to him. I hated him along

with his self righteous dignity but somewhere along the way my hate slowly

vanished. I still don't know how it happened, but what I do know is that

I arrived on his doorstep soaking wet clutching a handful of drowned

roses. Every since that day, we sort of click together. But there are

days when I still want to strangle him. Like this recent case we just

finished, I had to get away before I did something he would regret.

Bradley felt himself relax as the wine began to work its soothing magic

on him. Now that he realized it, he was quite hungry. In fact, he was

starving. Now he wished he had ordered the steak instead of the

fish. I wonder if I could change my order, he thought somberly, Or maybe

I could get them to bring one to my room after I take a nice long sauna. He

sighed as he opened the top two buttons of his shirt.

Just then the waiter returned with his food. The waiter removed the

dome cover and placed the plate on the table. Bradley's eyes widened

in shock. Instead of the delicately grilled pink salmon, there was a

thick grilled steak with grilled vegetables.

"I didn't . . ." He turned looking at the waiter and stared in opened

mouth shock at one Aya Fujimiya. "Aya." It wasn't so much that

Aya was there but the fact that he was only wearing a pair of blue

denim jeans and a purple ribbon tied around his neck.

"Good evening Crawford." Aya smiled down at the stunned man.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't you want to eat something?"

Bradley scowled at the young man. Aya rolled his eyes. "I came here

to relax. I was feeling stressed."

The scowl on Bradley's face deepened. "Look if you're still upset. . ."

"No, I'm not upset anymore. And I did come up here to relax for a

while," said Aya sitting at the table across from him. "Well, you better

eat up before it gets cold."

He picked up his knife and fork and began cutting into the meat. "Do

you want something to eat? Or would you like to share my meal?" It was

rare. Just the way he likes it.

"No, I've already eaten," said Aya resting his hand on the table and placing

his chin in his palm watching the American with adoring eyes. Just before he put the piece he cut into his mouth, he frowned. "I didn't order this."

He remembered.

"I know. I did it for you. You're going to need something more than a piece of fish." Aya winked at the startled American.

He blushed. Actually blushed. Bradley quickly shoved the meat into

his mouth. Their conversation wasn't much as they talked about their

respective teammates. He told Aya about some stocks that lost him

a bundle but he had made it back the next day. Aya told the American

about how his sister enjoys traveling around the world and making

new friends.

Bradley found it hard to concentrate since the red head kept stroking his bare chest whenever the American looked at him. He could feel the

faint stirring of an erection twitching in his pants. Dammit, Aya looked

so deliciously sexy sitting over there with nothing on but pants. He

licked dry lips as the long thin fingers circled one pink nipple to

squeeze it gently. He stared hypnotized as the hand moved to gently squeeze the other. Bradley groaned under his breath and took

another gulp of wine.

Bradley quickly lowered his eyes and continued to eat. It just as well

he didn't see the feral grinned on the other's face.

After his meal was done, he turned down the dessert citing he didn't have enough room for it.

"You have something on your face," said Aya. He got to his feet, lean

over the table a licked the corner of Bradley's lips. The precog could

do nothing but sit as though turned to stone. It always shocked him

when the red head took the initiative.

"Aya." Bradley swallowed a dry lump in his throat and his heart

kicked up a notch as the red head's tongue brushed across his lips.

He groaned as one hand slipped into the silken red strands of the

Japanese man's hair to hold his head steady as the American opened

his mouth to suck on the tongue that sought entrance. Bradley whimpered

when Aya broke the kiss.

"I have a little surprise for you," said Aya smiling and straightening the

precog's glasses on his nose. He went over to one of the tables in the corner and there was a disc player on the table. Aya pressed play

and some very seductive music filled the room.

"Turn your chair around and face me. I don't want you to miss the

show," Bradley heard Aya say from behind him. So, the American

turned his chair around and watched.

Feeling a bit nervous himself, Aya closed his eyes and let the rhythm

of the music take control. His hips started to sway in time with the

beat as he raised his arms in the air and ran his fingers seductively

through his hair. Bradley watched transfixed as the younger man's

hips swayed, rolled and gyrated and . . . God, he was hot.

Aya unbutton his jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper. Grabbing

the flap of his jeans, he teasing pulled the pants down only a little giving Bradley a peek of the creamy flesh beneath and . . .Fuck, the red head was like a professional stripper with his teasing and Bradley

could not stop looking at those slim hips that held him trapped. Aya finally pushed the jeans down to the floor to reveal . . . Bradley felt his heart stop beating. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Aya had stepped out of his pants and kicked them into the precog's

face. Bradley grabbed the jeans clutching them tightly in his hands. He watched speechless as Aya continued his dancing wearing only the candy apple red G-string Bradley had bought him for his

birthday. Aya had vehemently sworn he would never wear anything so

shameless. But here he was doing a sexy little dance wearing nothing

but that tiny piece of cloth . . . Oh and the ribbon.

Aya's amethyst eyes glowed with excitement as he watched the

sweat form on the upper lip of the other as he danced. It was quite a

heady feeling to have such power over someone like Bradley Crawford.

As Aya swayed his hips, he licked his lips temptingly. He could see

Bradley's dark eyes smolder. He smiled in smug satisfaction as the

other grabbed the bottle of wine and turned it up to his lips to take a

long swallow. He coughed slightly but continued to watch the

sleek body of his lover.

Aya grasped the thin string with his thumbs teasingly pulling them

down but then he pulled it back up. He seductively licked his lips

again. "Mmmm, I bet you're sssssssoooooooo hard," Aya said in

a deep, throaty voice that danced down Bradley's spine. "Are you

hard Brad?"

Not trusting his voice to crack, the precog nodded his head.

"Take it out. Let me see how hard your cock is." Aya's dance began

to get erotic as he began to rub himself all over. Bradley not being able

to resist quickly tore open his pants and pulled out his throbbing

cock. He sighed in relief to have it free of its confines.

Aya nearly skipped a beat as he stared hungrily at the hard pulsing

flesh standing at attention in Bradley's lap. He reached down and

began to stroke his aching erection as he watched the red head walk

over to him. Aya moved the hand and straddled Bradley's lap. Slowly,

he began to stroke and grinds his aching cock against Bradley's

erection.

The precog groaned as he leaned forward to latch his lips and teeth

against Aya's throat. Aya wrapped his arms around the American's

neck holding him tight as he grinds his cock feverishly against

Bradley's.

"Fuck fuck Aya, I want to fuck you . . . Now . . . Oh God stop this and

let me. . ." He cried in despair when Aya pulled himself out of the embrace. The American watched in horror as the Japanese

man pranced over to the pillars. Raising one hand, he beckoned Bradley to join him over near the stone pillars.

Bradley got to his shaky legs and staggered over to Aya. He was lost in the sensation that the red head had awakened in him. He felt like he was in a dream. If it was a dream he did not want to

wake up any time soon and if this wasn't a dream . . . Well, he finally

knows what it means to have a slice of heaven on Earth. He stood

facing Aya. His eyes was in a haze and his mind was nothing but mush.

Aya grabbed the manacles and smiled. "Now, hold out your hands."

Without thinking, Bradley raised his hands out to him. But the American was dragged out of his dazed state when he felt the cold steel manacles clamp around his wrists. "What the . . . What

the hell's the meaning of this Aya?" He felt his erection wilt a little but not much.

"What does it look like?" Aya smirked at him. "I finally have you like I want you Crawford."

"Aya, release me at once," the American said in his most stern voice.

"Nah, I don't think so." Aya tore opened Bradley's shirt and latched

his lips onto one of the American's nipples. Bradley groaned clenching his hands into fists as the red head's tongue flicked,

and caressed the hardening nub. Aya stepped back to look into Bradley's flushed face.

Aya removed the glasses from Bradley's face and placed them on the table. "So they don't get broken." He pulled the G-string off and tossed it onto the chair. "Time for the good stuff." He got to

his knees and glided his tongue along the length of Bradley's

erection. The American moaned letting his head fall back as Aya's tongue pulled him into his mouth. Bradley shivered as

Aya's mouth moved up and down on him. He yanked on the

chains as he felt himself being sucked deeper into the other's throat.

"Aya," he groaned huskily and thrust his hips forward a few times

and came in Aya's mouth. He hung limply in the manacles as his heavy breathing filled the room.

Aya raised his head and licked his lips like a cat. "Mmmmm, that was

nice for starters but we have a long night ahead of us." Bradley stared at Aya through dazed eyes.

Aya got to his feet and went over to the table where the CD player was and came back with a little flask. "You know what this is?"

And not waiting for an answer Aya said, "Since Yohji and Schu are

using the massage oil. I had to be a bit created." Aya smiled

mischievously at the American. "It's salad dressing oil. Vinegar and

oil I believe." Aya poured a drop on his finger and stuck it into Bradley's mouth. Bradley sucked and licked the digit rolling it around in his mouth savoring the tangy taste.

Removing his finger he brushed his tongue against the precog's

lips. Aya walked around behind Bradley and pushed the slacks down to the floor. He cupped one of Bradley's butt

cheeks and caressed the soft flesh. Aya poured the oil all

over Bradley's back and front. Placing the bottle over to the

side on the floor, Aya began to rub the oil over Bradley's

shoulders, down his back and over his ass. Bradley jumped

with a start as he felt the other's hand slip in-between the

crevice of his ass and sighed soon afterwards as a finger

of said hand stroked the puckered flesh.

The older man squirmed and pulled at his manacles wanting to

be free. "Aya." His voice was a husky growl that sounded

barely above a whisper. Aya reached his free hand to the front

of Bradley and twisted a nipple. The older man moaned and

leaned his head back to rest on Aya's shoulder. He quickly

sought out the mouth of the younger man and thrust his

tongue inside Aya's mouth.

Bradley groaned into Aya's mouth as the Japanese man

slipped one oiled finger into his ass. Then he slid in another and began thrusting in and out of Bradley's tight

opening. He jerked his mouth away from the other's

gasping in breath. "Oh God . . . Aya . . . No, stop."

But Aya just laughed huskily in the precog's ear and nipped

at the man's earlobe sucking it into his mouth. "Feels good

doesn't it." He licked the back of Bradley's shoulder tasting

the tang of the salad oil. "You taste delicious. I'm going

to enjoy devouring you."

Bradley shivered and moaned when Aya removed his fingers. He

bit his bottom lip holding back the scream when Aya thrust

himself into his tight ass. Slowly, the red head began to

move. In and out, he thrust and grind his hips against Bradley. The American couldn't stifle the moan that slip from him as he began to push himself back against Aya's hard

length.

Feeling the excitement building at the base of his cock

Aya began to thrust savagely into Bradley. He reached

his hand to the other's groin and wrapped his hand

around Bradley's hard erection. The American thrust

his cock into the other's fist glad of the friction.

Aya felt the solid frame of the America tremble and knew

Bradley was close to completion. He leaned close to

Bradley's ear. "You're so fucking tight. I bet you never let

anyone ream you in the ass." Not waiting for an answer,

he continued. "Or maybe you have. It would be interesting

to see what sort of man was able to fuck the great Bradley

Crawford into the mattress."

Bradley couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this Aya

Fujimiya talking dirty to him? The Japanese man's deep

rough voice tingled down his spine causing him to thrust

faster into Aya's fist.

"I bet you're a screamer." He husked against the other's ear. "Scream for me Brad."

"No. . .God . . . I can't . . . I won't. . ."

"Still trying to be defiant. Go on scream Brad. There's no one

here. I've searched this entire building. There's no one

here but us." He tugged on Bradley's nipple painfully hard.

"Fuck Bradley, SCREAM!"

Not being able to hold back any longer. Bradley Crawford,

the cold cynical bastard of Schwartz released a soul

shattering scream that echoed through the room as he

came in Aya's hand. And upon hearing the great Bradley

scream, Aya came inside his lover.

Bradley hung limply between the pillars as Aya rested his forehead against the back of the American's head. Brushing

his sweat damp hair to the side Aya kissed the back of

Bradley's neck. Then he walked from

behind him and pulled up a chair and sat down to stare

up at the exhausted precog. He smiled.

Bradley wanted to scowl angrily at the younger man

but felt it would be lost because of his exhausted

state. Instead, he asked, "Could you please let my arms

down? This is very uncomfortable. Plus, it makes me

feel like a sacrificial virgin to some pagan God.

Aya stared at him in mock disbelief. "What? You mean you

didn't enjoy being my sacrificial virgin," and a wicked smile

settled on his face. "I enjoyed it." Bradley rolled his eyes

and shook his head. "Well, anyway, as I said the resort is

completely deserted. The remaining staff has all left and there

is no one here but us." Aya scooted the chair between Bradley's

thighs and placed his hands on the man's hips to settle the

American on his lap. Bradley watched curiously as Aya took off the purple ribbon and tied it around the precog's

neck. "Now, prepare yourself for round two Bradley

dear because we have all night."


	3. Chapter 3 Soft and Wet

LovePlay

Three: Soft and Wet

Omi walked through the deserted resort looking for Nagi. Hearing splashing from one of the rooms he stepped

into a locker room and found some clothes lying on a bench. Walking to the other door, he peeped through the

window. He could see steam rising from the surface of the

pool. And at the other end of the pool, he saw Nagi doing

the back stroke.

He smiled wickedly and began to quickly undress. Slowly,

he opened the door and crept inside. Hiding behind a marble

sculpture of a cherub, Omi waited until Nagi headed back to the

other end of the pool. Then he came out of hiding and silently

slipped into the water. He swam towards Nagi and just as the

other was almost upon him. Omi dived beneath the surface of the water and swam below the other boy.

Just then a mischievous thought crossed Omi's mind as he reached

for Nagi's leg. Nagi felt something grab his leg and stopped

to see if anyone was there. No one. It was completely deserted.

He was about to think that he had imagined something had touch

his leg when whatever grabbed him again and this time he was dragged under water.

A few seconds later Nagi burst through the surface of the water

coughing and gasping for air. He looked around the heated pool

but he could not see anything. Using his telepathy, he raised

himself out of the water and hovered above it looking for

something . . . There! He saw a shadowy form swimming beneath the surface of the water. Nagi knew he would be stretching his ability but he was going to kill whoever it was that

disturbed his swim.

Raising one delicate finger, he split the use of his telekinesis and

snared the figure below with his power. Lifting the mystery

person out of the water upside down, Nagi was surprise to

see Omi smiling mischievously at him. Frowning irritated, Nagi

dropped the older man into the water.

Omi burst through the surface gasping for air and staring incredulously at the telekinetic. "Hey, is that any way to treat

your boyfriend?"

"When the jerk tries to drown you? Yes. Yes, it is," said Nagi glaring at the insensitive idiot.

"Are you mad at me, Nagikins," Omi croon at him.

"You idiot, I could have crush the life out of you." Nagi lowered

himself back into the water.

"But you didn't." Omi swam over to him and snuggled his head

beneath Nagi's chin.

"Fool." Nagi pushed him away and sighed. "What are you doing here

anyway?"

"Well, I was feeling lonely and I knew you would be here . . . So, we

decided to come up here and surprise you." Omi had inched his way

back over to the telekinetic and was etching little circles against

his collarbone.

"We? You mean the others are here as well?" Nagi stared wide eyed

at him.

"Of course." Omi leaned forward and kissed him on the neck. He

leaned closer for another kiss but Nagi stopped him.

"Stop that, someone might come in and see us."

"Not unless they are invisible," said Omi swimming around to Nagi's

back and wrapping an arm around the younger boy's neck kissing

his ear. "I've been through this entire building and there is no one

here."

"What do you mean no one here? When we arrived here there was

a staff here. People don't just up and disappear," said Nagi frowning.

"That maybe so but when we got here there wasn't a soul in sight."

"I wonder if something happened." Nagi began to think and then he

swam absentmindedly away from Omi. "But they would have

told us if something was wrong."

Nagi climb out of the pool and went to the table that was cradled

in a corner of the room. Sitting down he picked up one of the sandwiches the staff had brought for him.

"Can I have one," said Omi reaching for the sandwich and immediately

yanked his hand back when Nagi slapped it. "Hey, why did you do

that?"

"Get your own," Nagi snapped and then took a bite. "And go put on some clothes or a pair of swimming trunks." The blond stood before Nagi completely naked and was unashamed. He threw a towel at the naked man. He just noticed that Omi was wearing a blue

ribbon tied around his neck in a bow.

"Why so shy? You've seen me naked before," said Omi smiling and

just dried his hair. Nagi grunted and continued to eat his sandwich.

Omi's smile widened as he noticed the other sneaking glances at him.

"Are you still mad at me for pulling you under the water?" Omi pulled

Nagi's chair away from the table and got on his knees between the

boy's legs. Resting his head against the other's stomach, Omi

sighed heavily. "I don't like it when you're mad at me. I'm sorry

Nagi." He looked up into the telekinetic's eyes. "Won't you let me

make it up to you?"

Nagi swallowed a dry lump in his throat when he saw a spark of

passion burn within the depths of Omi's sapphire colored eyes. And

Nagi nodded his head. Omi wrapped his arms around Nagi's neck

and pulled the younger boy's head down for a kiss.

"So," he said pulling his lips away from Nagi's "am I forgiven. Or do I

have to do more to appease you?"

Nagi leaned forward. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"I was hoping you would say that." Omi grabbed Nagi and pulled him

down to the floor. Putting the towel under his head making a pillow, Omi leaned over Nagi nipping and sucking at the telekinetic's

neck. Nagi moaned as Omi roughly ran his hand up the other's

ribs to tug and pinch one nipple. Raising his head, Omi

pressed his lips against Nagi's in a searing kiss. His hand went

from tugging at the other's nipples to cupping and massaging

Nagi's crotch. Nagi squirmed beneath his lover's touch. Feeling

himself become hard, the younger boy moan in Omi's mouth.

Omi grabbed the elastic of the swim trunk and pulled the trunks off of

Nagi tossing them to the side. Then he wrapped his hand around

Nagi's erection. He lowered his head to Nagi's crotch and blew his warm breath across the head. Nagi cried out and jerked his hips upward

as Omi swallowed the younger boy's throbbing erection. Nagi dug his

fingers deep into the flesh of Omi's shoulders as the blond scraped

his teeth up and down the length of Nagi's cock.

"Omi please . . . I can't stand . . . can't stand this . . . Any longer," Nagi gasping for breath.

Omi could see that little Nagi was ready for him but he needed something to make entry easy for them both. But . . . Omi

saw the sandwich on the table and grabbed the top slice.

Scraping the mayonnaise from the bread, he spread some

over his own erection and spread some over the entrance to

Nagi's ass. The telekinetic moaned when Omi slipped a finger into his rear. Nagi squirmed and pushed himself down on

the probing digit. Omi slipped in another and thrust the fingers

in and out causing little tremors to rack Nagi's body.

"You're so beautiful," Omi said against the telekinetic's ear and

nipped his earlobe. He slipped in a third finger and Nagi arched

his back high off the floor screaming as Omi stroked his prostates

over and over. "You're so soft and so wet." Nagi whimpered as

Omi removed his fingers.

Popping the fingers into his mouth, Omi licked his fingers clean tasting the Mayo and Nagi's essence. "If you were a potato

chip I wouldn't be able to eat just one." Omi's tongue glided

over the other's wet skin causing more tremors.

"Omi. . .Oh God . . . Take me now!" Nagi's voice tremble with

the building anticipation.

Omi smiled and kissed him one more time before getting in

between his legs. Spreading the Mayo all the way down the

length of his hard erection he placed it at the puckered opening to Nagi's ass. The telekinetic screamed as Omi

forced his way into his tight opening. Nagi immediately sat

up and pressed his mouth hungrily against Omi's mouth. He

moaned as he tasted himself on his lover's mouth. Then he

fell back to the floor biting his bottom lip.

Slowly, Omi began to move pulling himself almost out and then forcing his way back into the tight heat. Nagi arched

his back off the floor once again as he thrust himself back

onto Omi's hard erection. He wrapped his legs around

Omi's back pulling him closer.

Omi lowered his head and latched his teeth onto one of Nagi's

nipples biting painfully hard into the nub. Nagi cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Omi began to thrust into him

faster.

"Omi faster . . . harder . . . Faster," Nagi begged in gasping

pants. Placing his hand around his own erection, he began

to stroke himself. Omi placed his hand above Nagi's hand and

began to help the telekinetic to stroke his cock.

The pressure was building. It became mind blowing as Nagi

explode bucking wildly nearing throwing Omi off of him. Soon

afterwards Omi spewed his semen into his lover's laxed body. Omi collapsed on top of Nagi and kissed the younger

boy on the neck. "Perfect."

"What did you say?" Nagi asked as his raging heart began to

slow down.

"I said perfect," Omi said against his lover's neck. "I've never

felt such contented bliss before in my life."

Nagi giggled as he wrapped his arms around the blond and snuggled close to him. Feeling the weight of exhaustion, Nagi

yawned and kissed Omi on the shoulder.

"Feeling tired, pet?" He tied the wet ribbon around the telekinetic's

neck. "A gift," he said when Nagi stared at him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am kinda tired," said Nagi yawning

again.

"Then go to sleep. I will wake you in an hour. Okay?" he brushed

his lips against Nagi's.

The telekinetic smiled and kissed Omi one last time before his eyes

close shut and he fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Candy

LovePlay Arc

Four: Candy

Ken waited in the back of the rented car still not sure if he should go through with this. Aya and the others have been

gone for hours. He was the only idiot still sitting in a cold

car in freezing weather. He knew where Farfarello was at that

very moment. Ken saw him from outside the window and followed him. After spending about twenty minutes in the gym, the Irishman went to the sauna and stayed in there for about an hour.

Ken grumbled in agitation. Here he was sitting his butt out in this

stupid car freezing his ass off. While everyone else was inside nice and warm. Well, he had no one to blame but himself. Ken is

the one that got cold feet, so to speak but not anymore. He said

he would go along with Aya and the others and he was going to do his

part. He just hoped they wouldn't regret their actions in the end.

Stepping out of the car, Ken wrapped the long leather coat tightly

around him and ran to the front door of the resort. Shivering from

the cold, he rubbed his hands together and blew his breath into

them trying to warm them up. The inside was nice a warm as

ken made his way through the building. Dressed in one of the

resort's bathrobes Farfarello had left the sauna and went to the lounge

area, stretched out on one of the sofas and turned the television

on. That is where Ken had last seen the older man.

Ken walked the circular hallway passing the sauna and then the

gym. Finally coming upon the lounge area. He peeped through

the door and saw Farfarello sitting on the couch with one arm

slung over the back of the sofa and the remote in the other hand

flipping through the channels. Ken was about to go inside when

something on the television caught the Irishman's attention. It was

an animation show. From what Ken could make out about the

show it was a series about a group of four young men posing as

bakers in a bakery shop by day. They were assassins at night.

Although the characters were ridiculously beautiful, Ken would

swear that the story was base on them.

Ken was pull out of his thoughts by Farfarello's laughing and

insistence that the story or the characters at least were based on

Weiss.

"Ken would get a thrilled out of this," Ken heard the Irishman

say to himself. "They even have a character with red hair and

purple eyes like Fujimiya." Then he leaned back and watched

the show.

Ken snorted as he seen the dark hair man whose gauntlet had

sharp knives protruding from the fingers like real claws. He walked

into the room. Farfarello was so intent on watching the television

that he didn't realize Ken or anyone was there until the younger

man stood in front of the television.

Farfarello arched a white brow and smiled. "Pussycat, what are you

doing here?" He sat up straight on the sofa. "I wasn't expecting

to see you until Monday."

"Well, I decided that I could not wait that long," said Ken slowly

unbuttoning the coat. "So, here I am. Aren't you glad to see me,

Farf?"

"You know I am always glad to see you, pussycat."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it because I have a present for you." Ken

let the coat slid down his arm to reveal why he was cold. The

Irishman stared in shock and then smiled wickedly at Ken.

He stood before Farfarello wearing a black leather collar with metal

studs and over that was a silk brown ribbon. That's a weird fashion

statement. oh well. He also had two leather belts that criss crossed across his chest, a pair of black leather shorts

and knee high leather boots. "You like?"

"I like." Farfarello opened his arms to the younger man. "You are

a naughty little pussycat but I do like your outfit." Ken tossed his

coat onto the coffee table and straddled Farfarello's lap.

"I just knew you would like it," said Ken wrapping his arms around

the older man's neck pulling him close for a kiss. the kiss was an

intense one as their tongues fought for dominancy. However, the Irishman

won as he painfully twisted one of Ken's nipples. the Japanese

man moan in pleasure as the other's tongue took control plundering

the inside as a pirate plundered for treasure when the kiss ended

Ken sat dazed and breathing heavily.

"So pussycat, you thought that by coming here surprising me it might

throw me off enough for you to seduce me." Farfarello brushed his

lips across Ken's parted lips and chuckled. "I thought you would have known by now. You will never be able to get the best of me." Ken looked away pouting. The Irishman placed a hand under

the other's chin and raised his face up to look him in the eyes. "But

I do so enjoy your attempts. Don't ever stop."

Ken almost stopped breathing. That was a sweet thing for him to

say. At times, it was so weird to hear the Irishman talk like that

until Ken had to stop and remember that, this is the new Farf

thanks in part to the medication. He leaned forward and

nipped the older man on the corner of his lips. "I intend to keep

trying until I finally have you." He begins to wiggle in the other's

lap.

Farfarello chuckled again. "Well, until that day comes, you are

my toy to play with any way I choose." He cupped Ken's ass

and began to massage it. "Mmmm, you feel nice," he said against ken's neck. His tongue left a wet trail across the athlete's chest as it circled one hardened nipple. He sucked

it into his mouth and ravished it with his tongue and teeth. Ken

threw his head back and moaned as his nails sunk into

the Irishman's back.

Laying Ken on the sofa, Farfarello untied the belt to his robe and

tossed it to the floor. He stood before Ken letting the younger man gets himself a good eye full. Ken's eyes feasted upon the

sight of his lover nakedness. Lean muscular arms rested beside

a sleek well-toned body that didn't have a mark on it. At least

not in the front. When the Irishman had the plastic surgery

done, he had them take care of the scars on his body as well. He

looked so normal. It's hard to believe that this was the same

knife wielding, God hating lunatic from years ago. Although he

still liked his knives, he's not psychotic about it.

"Like what you see?" he asked Ken staring down at him with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah," said Ken biting his bottom lip as his eyes were drawn

to the other's awakening erection.

Farfarello reached down, undid the button to the leather shorts,

and unzipped them. Ken raised his hips a little to help Farf

removed the shorts. The Irishman raised a brow in speculation

as to why Ken was wearing a pair of pink underwear but there was

something different about the material. He couldn't put his finger on it.

"I didn't think you would be wearing any underwear under the

leather." He tossed the pants on the floor. "Wait a minute, I

smell . . . cherries?" He frowned sniffing the air trying to see

where the scent was coming from. His frown deepened as it was coming from Ken. "Are you . . . Wearing some kind of new

body spray or something?" Farfarello lowered his nose and as

he caught a whiff of the armor of cherries coming from the vicinity

of Ken's crotch. He took the opportunity to take a closer look at

the pink underwear.

Suddenly, it dawn on him. Farfarello raised his head and stared

at Ken wearing a big grin. And seeing the crimson color blushing

across Ken's cheek gave him the answer to his curiosity. "Have you been to our private store, pussycat?"

His answer was, Ken's entire face turned redder than a beet.

"I don't believe it. You said you would never do it," he teased the

Japanese man. All Ken's arms and legs were red. Deciding he like

teasing the younger man, Farfarello continue. "Who would have thought sensible Ken was a . . . a freak."

"If you don't stop I'm going to leave," threaten Ken.

"I doubt it, but tell me what is this surprise you have for me?" he

said gently pinching the younger man on his thigh. "Come on,

tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me . . .," He whined like an over

excited child.

"All right!" Ken yelled. His face must look a sight now. "They're

cherry flavor edible underwear," he said under his breath.

"What was that?" Farf leaned closer. "I didn't hear you."

"I SAID EDIBLE UNDERWEAR. I'M WEARING A PAIR OF CHERRY

FLAVORED UNDERWEAR THAT YOU CAN EAT! HAPPY NOW!"

Ken folded his arms across his chest and turned his head away from

him.

Farfarello bust out laughing. "You are so cute when you are embarrassed." He pressed a kiss against the athlete's cheek

and turned his head to face him. "You are very cute pussycat."

Ken ran his fingers through the thick mat of silver hair that brushed

against Farfarello's shoulder, pulled the Irishman's head down,

and kissed him gently.

"Did you bring some with you?"

"Of course, it's in my coat pocket." Ken's hands glided across

Farfarello's chest, and down his stomach to wrap gently around

his stiff cock. The Irishman moaned as he crushed his mouth against

Ken's in a bruising kiss.

Raising his head to stare down at Ken, the younger

man looked up at his lover with his lust filled burnt almond

eyes. The Irishman dropped feather light kisses across Ken's

chest, over his quivering stomach and against the straining erection

beneath the underwear. Ken moaned.

"Now, to get you out of these." He closed his teeth on the waistband

of the underwear and pulled. The sweet, chewy substance tore easily then he bit repeatedly until the front of the edible underwear

was gone. Ken arched his back slightly off the sofa, as the cool air seems to wrap around his hot throbbing erection. Farfarello's tongue

slithered out of his mouth to stab at the head of the younger man's

weeping cock lapping up the precum.

Swallowing the edible underwear and cum the Irishman smiled

"I just love cherries and cream." He lapped at the head and with one swift move; Farfarello was swallowing Ken's length. The younger

man threw his arms over his head locking them tightly around the cushioned armrest as his thrust himself into his lover's mouth. He

greedily sucks, lick and bit the head of Ken's cock sending little shivers

up his spine. His tongue slid up and down the throbbing length and

then circled the head. Then he moved lowered to suck Ken's balls

into his mouth. Ken's fingers dug into the cushion as his breath came

in loud gasping sobs.

Resting Ken's legs over his shoulders, it positioned his

ass close to Farfarello's salivating mouth. His tongue darted out to lap at the puckered opening. Ken bit his bottom lip to hold back the

cry that was threatening to burst free as the other's tongue forced its

way into his ass. In and out, the tongue wiggled and tunneled its way

into his anus.

Ken released a loud gust of breath as Farfarello removed his tongue

and nipped him on the thigh. Then he sat up and grabbed the coat

lying on the coffee table. Rummaging through the pockets, he found

what he was looking for. A bottle of cherry flavored lube. Opening

the top, he squeezes some on his fingers and, slipped one

finger into Ken's ass. The athlete moaned arching his back off the

sofa.

"Mmmm. . .mmmm. . .more." An animalistic growl slipped from his

lips as Farfarello gently pushed two more fingers into him. Ken held

his back arched off the sofa as he thrust himself back and forth on

the slippery digits. "No," he said sucking in a fretful breath as

the older man removed his fingers.

Positioning himself between Ken's legs, Farfarello spread some of the

lube on his own erection and positioned himself at the tight opening

of Ken's ass. He thrust forward. Ken cried out arching his back. His

cry smothered by the other man's mouth against his. He

wrapped his arms around Farf's neck holding him tightly as the older

man struck time after time Ken's prostate.

Farfarello wrapped his hand around Ken's inattentive cock and stroked

it. Glad for the hand, Ken thrust himself into the silver haired man's

hand until he could take no more. With a shout that shook him to the

core, Ken semen spurted like a geyser over his chest and stomach.

Farfarello thrust a few more times before he came inside Ken's body. He

collapsed on top of Ken and nuzzled his lips against the soft flesh

behind Ken's ear.

"Mmmm, that was delicious," said Farfarello drowsily. "I do so love

cherries." He kissed Ken behind his ear.

"I'm glad to hear it because I have six more pairs," said Ken

snickering. He removed the ribbon from around his neck and

tied it around Farfarello's forehead.

Farfarello grinned. "You are a naughty pussycat."


	5. Chapter 5 Payback's A Bitch

PAYBACK'S A BITCH

It was late in the evening when Yohji and Aya's shift had ended. The

two older men stepped into the house to find Ken watching television

and Omi trying to do his homework.

"Aya," Omi whined. "Can you help me with my homework?"

"Sorry small fry, I can't help you. I didn't go to college. Hell, I didn't

even finish high school," said Aya looking at the calculus workbook.

"Then it's math. I hate math."

"Why aren't you getting Nagi to help you?" asked Yohji smiling. "He's

a little brain child."

"I haven't heard from him since we went up to the resort." Omi turned

his attention back to his homework. "And that's been almost a

week ago."

"You don't think something happened?" asked Ken worried.

"Hardly," snorted Aya. "knowing Bradley, he probably had them at

work before they could say 'Crawford's a prick' three times."

Yohji laughed. Ken and Omi stared at him shocked. "Are you still

mad with Brad?" asked Ken.

"Not really. Well, I'm going in the kitchen to start dinner." Aya disappeared

into the next room.

"I'll be in my room if anybody calls for me," said Yohji.

"I'm going to the gym and work out for a while," said Ken getting up

and going upstairs.

Omi sat in the living room alone trying to do his homework. It was

going on eight o'clock when Omi finally finished. Tossing

the book to the floor, he leaped on the long couch, picked up the

remote and turned the television on. Just as he got himself settled in a

comfortable position, the doorbell rings.

"Dammit, it never fails." He gets up with an angry grunt and stomps

over to the door. "Just as I'm about to watch some television

someone disturbs me. Who. . ." He yanks the door open and stares

in open mouth shock at the members of Schwartz standing in the

Doorway. "Aya! Yohji! Ken! Get out here, quick!" Omi yelled through

the house for his other roommates.

Shortly, everyone rushed into the room looking agape at their

lovers/competition. And something else caught their attention, each

member of Schwartz was wearing the ribbons they had given them. Nagi

had his tying his hair back into a ponytail. Schuldig had his sewn

into his bandanna he now wore across his forehead. Farfarello had

his wrapped around his wrist like a bracelet. And Bradley had his

stitched into a lavender tie he was wearing. Immediately they hid

the look of shock from their faces and smiled.

"Hi, and what are you guys doing here?" asked Aya.

"And what are those bags you're carrying?" asked Yohji coming to

stand beside Omi. "Are you guys going on a trip?"

"No," said Bradley matter-of-factly. "We're moving in here with you

guys." The four members of the rival assassin group walked into their

new temporary home and sat down their luggage.

Nagi and Omi were excited. Ken and Yohji were stunned. Aya was

enraged. "What do you mean you are moving in here with us?"

demanded Aya.

"Well, it seems that when we went to pay our bill at the resort Sunday. All

my credit cards were canceled. And then when I went to pay with a

check. It seems that the bank has lost our account." Bradley took off

his coat, tossed it on the sofa, and looked pointedly at Aya. "So,

we had to work at the resort in order to pay off our bill." He snared

through clenched teeth.

"You should have seen it Omi. It was horrible," said Nagi snuggling

close to the blond. "they had me as a busboy. Farf was in the

kitchen."

"They had me teaching first aid to little old women," said Schuldig

growling. "You wouldn't believe some of those old coots. One of

the old geezers had the nerve to grab my ass. . . You hear me, I was

groped by grandma Moses," the German shrieked angrily.

"And they had me working as a lowly waiter," snared Bradley. Ken

and Yohji flinched in apprehension at the anger burning in the

American's eyes.

"So, what happened next?" asked Omi hesitantly.

"Well, after our debt was finally paid off today. We arrived home to

find our apartment has been sealed by the landlord because he had

not received his payment. We couldn't understand why because our

rent is paid automatically from our account." He pushes the glasses

back upon his nose. "It turns out that whoever has cleaned out our

accounts. All of them. so until we clear everything up, we are

flat broke." Then he turned to Omi. "Omi do you mind if Nagi uses

your computer?"

"No, he can use whatever he wants," said Omi smiling. "What are

you using it for, homework?"

"No, since all our equipment is locked in our apartment and the clothes

we took with us to the resort are all that we have for the moment." Bradley

straightens his tie. "It will be Nagi's job to find out where our money is and

who it was that took it." He glanced pointedly again at Aya. The red head

didn't twitch a muscle. "Mark my words, when I find out who it was that

fuck with our accounts I am going to make the bastards curse the day

their mother squatted them out."

Ken, Yohji and Omi had a sinking feeling that the American knew who

sabotage their bank accounts.

"I don't mind not having money," said Farfarello, "but whoever has

separated me from my precious knife collection. There will be hell to

pay for that."

Ken swallowed a dry lump in his throat.

"So, what's for dinner?" Bradley asked smiling at Aya. "I hope it's not

anything too heavy. Nagi has to begin his search. Do you mind

bringing my dinner up to your room?"

"My room!" Aya spurted out.

"Yes, I will be staying in your room until Nagi finds the little fuckers

that striped our accounts." The American picked up his suitcase

and walked over to the stairs. "I'm sure you boys won't mind bunking

downstairs for tonight."

"I want breakfast in bed Kudou," chirped Schuldig happy. Then he picked

up his suitcase and followed Bradley up the stairs.

"Me too," Nagi said with excitement. He and Farfarello followed the two

older men up the stairs. "When I find out who had us locked out of our

home I'm going to drop them inside Mt. Fuji."

When all four men were upstairs and out of ear shot, Ken broke down.

"Oh God. . .Oh geez, they know they know," Ken said hopping around from one

foot to the other like a small child that had to go to the bathroom.

"Calm down Ken," snapped Aya. "They don't know."

"Are you kidding," said Yohji frowning. "Did you see the look in Crawford

eyes. They know we are the ones that did it."

"I knew it. I told you we shouldn't have done this. I just knew something

like this was going to happen," whined Ken. "They're going to kill us. You

hear me. when we go to sleep they are going to kill us."

"Or worse," said Omi ominously. Now that was a chilling thought that had

even the emotionless Aya shuddering in dread.

"I don't smell anything cooking Aya," Bradley yelled down to him. "I want

some food, now."

"Hey Kudou, come get your clothes out of my closet," Schuldig yelled

down to the blond.

"Ken. Towels. Now." Yelled Farfarello.

"Omi, could you bring me up a snack," Nagi called down.

"Hey Omi, you said there was something worst that death," said

Yohji. "how about becoming servants to a group of angry

assassin."

Aya grunted and went to the kitchen. "Where are you going?" asked

Ken.

"To fix His Majesty, The Almighty Oracle, Bradley fucking Crawford

dinner," said Aya not stopping.

"They're going to make us crawl," said Yohji.

"They're going to make us suffer," said Ken.

"Then when it's over," said Omi. "They're going to do it all over

again. They're going to make us pay for making them do

manual labor."

Yohji sighed as the nasally whine of the German called to him

again. "This is going to be a long week." Yohji lowered his

head in defeat and marched up to his fate.

"The old saying is right," said Ken meekly following Yohji. "Payback

is a bitch."


End file.
